Conventional air fluidized therapy (AFT) person support apparatuses include microspheres that are air fluidized to create a support surface. Many conventional AFT person support apparatuses include rigid walls or tanks that extend upward from the frame of the apparatus to contain the microspheres. However, the rigid walls make it difficult for a person to enter or exit the person support apparatus. Additionally, the rigid walls may be uncomfortable to a person on the person support apparatus.
Some AFT person support apparatuses include an air wall that provides cushioning over the rigid wall. However, the air wall is not supportive and may be unstable while a person attempts to enter or exit the person support apparatus.
Accordingly, a need exists for AFT person support apparatuses that provide stable support during ingress and egress.